G. Gardens Home
Creation Kirbynite created the world as a general hub for his RPs with The Grape Gardens and hang outs before venturing out into VRChat to explore new maps and avatar worlds. Role Play Backstory The area is home to the super naturally inclined. It would not be unusual to see a magical creature emerging from the nearby forest, or a magical girl running on power lines in search of a villain to bring down. Despite the Home Owner's Association unusual rules, Kirby bought a house, thinking the neighborhood's uniqueness felt "like home". After an incident involving the Family of Fire, most of the residents in Kirby's neighborhood moved out. This allowed many others to move in at strangely cheaper prices. Features * Town Crossing: The main spawn point and the 'way to travel to other worlds'. It's also used as a hang out hub when Kirby's friends all converge onto the parking lot outside of the train station. ** Hee Ho Mart: A small convenience store often run by a Sea Zora. ** Food Truck: Located in the parking lot in front of the train station. Several tables and chairs are set up as well. Despite looking similar, there are actually multiple food trucks that visit the location, run by different people, including a McGeeta. * Suburban Neighborhood: Where most of the role playing residents live. ** Accessible Homes: Nite Family, Nora's, and Sora's. * Park: Occasionally used for avatar testing, or for some private talks in RP. Will be redesigned at a later date. * City Plaza: An area intended for a change a scenery and a future hub for business related locations. ** Adventurer's Guild: A building that is slowly being renovated. So far, it consists of a waiting area, a dining hall, a bar, and an elevated platform. Residents Kirby's House * Kirbynite: Shares a room with Fruity. * Fruity Parfait: Shares a room with her husband. * Roomba: Lives in a closet filled with nuclear waste and currently, a possessed computer. * Altina: Lives in a room that's semi normal? * Poyo: Lives in a quiet room with a bunch of Nintendo objects. * Sho Kasai * Oogiegirl207 * Ven: Originally a closet, Ven has taken it as her home. * Mouse: Mouse is a close friend to Roomba and lives in the closet of the living room. Neighbors * Sora Ichi, Siegfried (Wolfychan) (Temporarily), Toytun27 (Temporarily) * Cynebil, Abby (PyroRyu) * Resborn, Mars (MarsEclipse), Noms (MarsEclipse) * Burnout, Zenro Zion * Lulu (Luna Paradox) * Nora, Sharky Others * Zenic Co owned home. * Ruki the Rookie owned home. * Zwei owned home. * Mr. Perfect and Mrs. Perfect live close by to the city, but not in it itself. Mentioned / Planned Areas Suburban Neighborhood Planned * Lulu's Home & Restaurant: Run by an alien named Lulu. Not yet accessible. * Most of the homes Town Crossing Planned * Other variations of food trucks Mentioned * Laundromat * Apartment complex * Sirhaan Embassy City Plaza Planned * Shock's Bar * A bakery cafe * A shopping arcade Other Locations Mentioned * Seaside city area where kaiju are occasionally seen. * Shrine up a mountain. * Forest inhabited by magical creatures. * School * Downtown city Trivia * The name of the map is based on the Grape Garden location from the Kirby series by HAL Laboratory, Inc. ** There is, in fact, no "S" at the end of the original Grape Garden. It was an error on part of Kirbynite and decided to stick with it for many years. * The reason why the map is called G. Gardens Home & City is due to VRChat's methods for censoring offensive language for names and descriptions of worlds. ** "Grape" was automatically changed to "Gripe" in any attempt to fix the name. ** This is also the reason why "Hydrated Raisin" is mentioned in the map's description. * The original RP location for The Grape Gardens household RPs was the "Japanese House" map. * Several locations have been mentioned to be in the area but are not actually accessible. ** A wizard's tower "down the road". *** It's implied to belong to Zoran the Bear's wizard avatar, and has not been confirmed by Zoran himself. *** A chocobo (sometimes referred to as a "cuccobo") is occasionally sent to graze outside the tower. ** A school that is friendly towards the magically inclined. * It is occasionally joked about that Hercule from the Dragon Ball series is one of the neighbors. ** It has, however, not been confirmed that he actually lives in the neighborhood. * Kirby's house was once overrun by Tribbles, ** Tiny Hoppou avatars with fluffy powder puff tails that make noises are sometimes used to portray Tribbles. ** There are rumors that there are still Tribbles in the house (or even in the neighborhood) despite an exterminator keeping an eye on the area. * Another theme is that there's 'too many anime protagonist' as several brooding people can be spotted on roof tops overlooking the city. * Recently, doorbells were installed in the residential area. * A day and night time button has been added. * Recently, posters for the missing Ruki the Rookie and Archer are placed strategically throughout the residential area, offering over one million dollars from their concerned mother, BWC. * It's assumed the school is out of town, since Poyo travels to it via train. * Nimewe has been seen recently among the residents, it's currently unknown if she's a resident herself. * A rumor that the Tailor Dragon Maiden, BWC42564, may in fact live in the closed Laundromat. * It's advised to look both ways before you cross the train tracks, otherwise you get hit by the 'King K.Rool Hype Train'. * The Park used to be a tricky location to traverse, as all the plants would cause a player to get stuck when contact was made. ** This created the rumor of the Park being filled with man eating plants. The plants have since been cured of their hunger. Category:Locations Category:Articles Still Underconstruction